nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
DK Summit
DK Summit known as DK's Snowboard Cross in the Japanese and PAL releases) is the third race course of the Flower Cup in Mario Kart Wii. The track takes place on a snowy mountain winter sports resort which appears to be popular among Shy Guys. The stage is somewhat a combination of DK Mountain from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and DK Pass from Mario Kart DS. Like DK Mountain, it has a Barrel Cannon aimed at a mountain and a zigzagging, crevice-filled path to the goal line, and like DK Pass, it is covered in snow and has various small snow piles that slow the player down if they run into them, as well as numerous Dash Panels. When a player is playing as a Mii, the head of the wooden statue of Mario snowboarding will be replaced with a Mii's head. Description The race takes place in a mountain filled with snow and some skiing Shy Guys. This course introduces the half-pipe ramps in this game. There is a cannon that blasts the player to the top of the mountain. Later on, the player will have to descend from the summit, using ramps and bumpy hills to gain speed. After descending, the player sees Shy Guy Snowboarders, which act like obstacles for the players, making any player who hits them spin out. After the half-pipe filled with Shy Guys, the player will soon end up back at the start of the course. Course Layout The racetrack starts near the base of the mountain, but quickly leads to a Barrel Cannon which fires racers to the summit. At the summit, the players see half-pipe ramps for them to produce tricks on to gain speed. After the half-pipe area, there are two ramps to take; one has three folds in it while the other is one hill that has a Dash Panel on it; the triple-fold path allows players to perform more tricks, giving them mini turbos. Both ramps have item boxes lining the tip. After the ramp is an area with thick snow containing pink stripes, with a pattern just like that of a candy cane's (which is scattered and counted off-road), and a lot of bumps following. The player can perform a multitude of tricks in this area, along with boosting on several with a Dash Panel on it. Several Items Boxes are located in this area, but only floating near the ramps with the Dash Panels on them. After this area, the player will drive through 1 U-turn to the right, while there is a half-pipe if the player doesn't turn right directly. The half-pipe contains 3 item boxes available for use if the player runs into them. After that, there is a turn left that leads into the area where there are Shy Guy Snowboarders. In the area where there are Shy Guy Snowboarders, there are 2 half-pipe ramps on the sides. The player can drive straight, not using the half-pipe boosts, but the player may risk driving on the pink snow, which reduces the player's speed dramatically. The Shy Guy Snowboarders can get in the way of the player, causing him or her to spin out with the same effect as Banana peels. After that is a right angle turn to the right. After is the finish line and the start of another lap. Shortcuts There are shortcuts in this course. The first isn't technically a "shortcut", however, it is a faster alternative to clearing the second turn of the course, as mentioned in the Prima Guide for Mario Kart Wii. One can jump over the left side of the hill by using a ramp, where they can utilize a stunt. The second is shown after the player had passed the bumpy section of the course. There is a large chasm, and one may drift and jump across the chasm. They then can shave at least four seconds off of their time. Tournaments The second December 2008 tournament took place on DK Summit. Players had to go through all 25 gates on the course. Nothing else had been changed on the course other than the added gates. This tournament was repeated as December 2010's second tournament, April 2012's first tournament, and June 2013's second tournament. Official Descriptions *'Sites' ** "A challenging downhill course with a long series of halfpipe-style boost ramps for tricking over heavy snow banks." ** "The giant cannon that fires you to the mountaintop is just the first part of an incredible trip on this snow-covered track. Avoid the deepest drifts and look out for snowboarders as you pull off stunts on the half-pipe!" Trivia *DK Summit makes a striking resemblance to the track called DK Pass, which is found in Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart 7, and Mario Kart Tour, again being a track covered in snow. *During the first lap of the course, snow is falling heavily, and the background and distant objects cannot be seen. By the third lap, snowfall clears up and all scenery can be clearly seen. This concept is reused for DK Pass in Mario Kart 7. *Underneath the track at the S-curves, there are 3 item boxes. They can be seen through hacking or with a glitch, but can't be obtained because Lakitu takes the player back to the track before the item boxes can be reached.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7vzOsysXUk However, players can get to the item boxes by using the No Boundary Check hack.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGSSnckmZCQ References Category:Mario Kart courses Category:Mario Kart Wii courses